Walking in your shoes
by DASEYS.lilies
Summary: what happens when a twisted chinese woman gives you a fortune cookie? be like derek the idiot and take it or be like me, Casey, and take it...WAIT WHAT? what happens when that cookie turns me into derek and vice versa...WAIT WHAT? dasey
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own lwd. I OWN my chucks but thats not lwd.**

The McDonald/Venturi family was **not **your normal family.

It was like the Brady bunch…on crack.

So it was no wonder that since the beginning of this anti-family relationship that the McDonald/Venturi clan had _never_ went to a restaurant. …I mean they always brought things home…because of fear that the activities that go on at home will venture out in public.

But for some reason Nora and George thought that this would be a "perfect family bonding moment". Lol!

Anything that has to deal with Derek AND Casey IN a fancy Chinese restaurant. Equals BAD news.

So there they are. **All **together in this AMAZING restaurant. And for once everyone is being GOOD…

"so kids how was your day?" Nora smiled at her family as she sipped on her water.

She was so pleased at how good everyone was acting that she even looked better.

"well…me and Edwin had a project due today….and we _think _we did ok."

"that's wonderful what was it ov-"

"DER-REK!!"

Oh. Here we go.

"man, case it seems this place isn't as great as they lead people to think….I mean I don't remember reading **cockroach** on the menu….do you Edwin?" smiling his famous smirk as Casey almost vomited all over the table from the site of the huge bug squirming around on her plate.

"DEREK! FOR ONCE COULD YOU ATLEAST ACT LIKE A 15 YEAR OLD!! AAAGGH!" she stormed from the table in a very Casey-like manner, making sure that she put as much dramatics into it as possible.

"Derek….go apologize NOW!" George wasn't the yelling type so when he was finishing that last word. It almost…for a second…made Derek ALITTLE scared.

"…fine" slowly Derek made his long journey to the restroom area. He didn't have far to go because he seen her in the hallway by the kitchen door. She was leaning up against the wall with her hands over her face.

This made him feel a little better. "nothing like a old fashion joke" Derek thought as he sneaked over to her. See it would be the **perfect **moment. She was next to the door. So sound wouldn't be a problem. She was covering her eyes so sight was out. And that meant for the best time to walk strait up to her and "  
CASEY!!" she literally jumped out of her own skin.

He just kind of waited there till she was registering who he was to back off a little.

Lots of time and practice told him that Casey. When mad. Could hit pretty hard. I mean for a _girl_.

But she **didn't**. she just rested her head in her hands again and mumbled "..come to make my night even more of a wreck."

He was kind of hurt by the fact that he didn't get the reaction that he wanted.

"aw. You aren't going to hit me, scream at me, or go tell dad and Nora that I scared the princess?"

Usually this topped the cake, but now it was just not getting to her. Derek somewhat thought that maybe she was getting used to his childish tactics. But that was impossible. Was it?

He just needed to try harder. _That's _all.

"so how did that cockroach taste? I've heard they're really high in protein." That was it she just glared at him and he almost thought that smoke was coming out her ears.

"DEREK WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FOR ONCE BE NICE. DIDN'T YOU MOTHER TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS-" she quickly tried to cover her mouth but the words came out to quickly.

He just stared at her. She knew that speaking of Amy was a low blow but that was the _only _thing she knew that could set him off.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO MY MOM WAS, AND DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT HER."

"OHHH SO ITS OK FOR YOU TO SAY THINGS ABOUT MY DAD BUT NOT FOR ME TO TALK ABOUT YOUR MOM.

Just before he could yell at her the owner of the restaurant cut in "cookie?"

"what?"

"I said do you want a cookie? Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but hear you argument and I just thought that maybe you guys need a cookie" their on a platter was to perfectly shaped fortune cookies.

Derek and Casey just looked at each other, maybe to see if the other one was think the same thing.

Why in the world was this woman trying to get them to eat a cookie? Were did she come from, I mean they're right next to the door so she could've come through there. And they both thought that was the only entrance to the dining room from the kitchen.

"ummm…sure…" Derek of course was the first to pick up the cookie. Followed by an unsure Casey.

They just looked at each other. CRACK.

Derek was just munching quietly on his cookie looking at Casey as she nibbled on hers.

that's when it happen. It was like the whole world was falling, like there was this huge earthquake but when they looked through the window in the door the cooks were going about like nothing was happening.

Then it just stopped.

"Woah!. Was the hell was that?"

Derek just looked at Casey for a minute, almost choking on what was left of the fortune cookie . Kind of stunned at the fact that she didn't say "h e double hockey sticks" or something.

"umm. I don't know, but I'm getting out of here"

They both walked back into the dining area to see that their family was peacing on what was left of their fortune cookies..

Did they fill it?

Derek looked at Casey. They just kind shrugged it off and sat back down

"gosh, its about time you guys got back. We were getting worried."

"why?"

"umm…because you were gone for at least 20 minutes…..Derek is there something wrong" Nora just looked at him and Casey, trying to read there minds almost.

"um..No….it just took Derek a long time to find me that's all."

For once Casey had thought of a lie that wasn't that bad…..

"oh….well then…we need to leave now guys….its getting a little to late."

They grabbed their stuff and left the restaurant.

"well I guess they didn't fill the earth quake then" Casey thought as she sat down in the seat next to Derek on to yelp because SOMEONE put a thumb tack in HER seat…

"DER-REK!!"

"_WHAAAT_…."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in your shoes

DISCLAIMER: i don't own LWD....if i did...oh man...derek would be emo..and I would be casey...teehee.

the whole car ride back was normal

lizzie and edwin going over the odds that derek won't make it passed 17

AND

george and nora trying to keep Casey away from derek....oh and driving a car.

"derek why do you have to be so immature!" poor casey had just been caught between a window and derek who was, as always, trying to spit on her.

"derek come on, can't you just leave casey alone for one second!" george said while talentally watching the road and derek at the same time.

"what i'm not doing anything. i swear!"

"marti please set down."

"no, smerek gets to stand then i can too!"

"oh thank god where home" the color of noras face suddenly got alot better as she got marti out and made her way, with the rest of the family, to the front door.

"i can't believe you derek"

"ohhhh, whats the matter is princess casey angry at me"

"DER-REK"

they were off.

unfortunately derek wasn't so luck because somehow casey was right on his toes. so , it was only fate that when he got to the door of his room and opened it, that casey was quick to push through the door and into derek's domain.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?" she was fuming, yes derek succeeded again to get his step-sister angry.

"YOU! EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE MY WORLD HAS BEEN TURNED UPSIDE DOWN."

"AND YOU THINK MINE HAS BEEN SOOO GREAT."

they just looked into eachothers eyes. being so close to eachother was natual, but right now they were REALLY close.

Casey panicked, her mind was rushing trying to remember why she was mad at him. this was to weird for her at the moment.

when she attempted to leave she forgot about the pile of clothes that was behind her.

colliding with the floor wasn't that bad since she did land right on the clothes, but what really got her was that the neaconpoop that was behind her had enough nerve to start laughing.

"UGH! DEREK CLEAN YOUR ROOM, ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO SEE IT, BUT WHEN IT CAUSES HARM....THATS JUST HORRIBLE!"

"klutzilla returns!" he was to the point of hysterics now.

she couldn't believe him, how dare he!

Now fuming, she climbed her way to the door and gave it a good slam, just for infuses

_gawd! he just makes me sooo mad.....what is his problem? its like everything revolves around him. ha yeah right. not for long._

climbing into bed after changing into her pajamas, casey started to feel as if gravity was pushing down on her. she suddenly was more tired then she thought she was.

dropping the book that she was going to read on the floor she grabbed her pillow and fell asleep

_tommorows another day i guess. _was the last think she thought of as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking in your shoes

DISCLAIMER: i don't own LWD....if i did...oh man...derek would be hopelessly in love with casey..and I would be casey...teehee.

**Derek POV**

The morning silence was cut short by the sound of my alarm going off. _hmm i must have forgot to turn it off. _

after a few misses i succeeded in turning off the annoying object. _yeah, venturi 1- alarm 0. _

Saturdays were the best. for 1 no school. reason number 2, no hockey practices and finally reason 3 Nora's giant pancakes. _yummm_

slowly stretching myself and inhalling deeply i realized something. the room smelled funny: it didn't smell like dirty laundry or cologne. it smelled, kinda. fruity?

**Casey POV**

my eyes shot open, the smell of the room was her alarm clock _Ewwww that smell could knock even Derek down.... wait?_

casey shot up and looked around this wasn't her clean room, No not at all. this room was a pig stye, literally.

_this is Dereks room. why the heck am I in Derek's room?_

she got up and edged her way towards the door being careful not to trip over the piles of clothes on the floor, but something caught her eye. she stopped and ran back towards the object.

**Derek POV**

the bright colors hurt his eyes so he resorted to squinting.

_how did i get here?_

looking around he found that there was no one else in the room, no casey sneekering behind the open door at the triumph of actually pulling a prank on derek.

he got up to see but something seemed different.

_am i shrinking?_

he went to look in Caseys mirror. that when things got wierder.

**Both POV**

Casey's eyes grew wider. but these eyes weren't hers. she grabed at her clothes. those weren't hers either.

she looked back at her reflection.

derek gripped at casey's vanity. the fingernail polish reflecting sunlight from the window.

he must be dreaming, a nightmare was more suitable. he grabbed his now long hair and gave it a tug, pain shot through his body.

he realized then and there, both of them did. They were not dreaming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
